Thankful Blessing
by xXChloris-AmaryllisXx
Summary: [Holiday One-shot] Serenity never understood why her mother wanted the feast in the first place but the small princess had an idea that it had something to do with her recent visit to the western lands.


**I know this is a day late but I went out for a new laptop today, cause of Black Friday, and didn't get home until it was late. I was finished with this one-shot yesterdya but I must've fallen asleep ^^' Anyways here it is :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thankful Blessing<strong>

The wind blew soundlessly against the slick crystal features of the palace and the sun's gleaming smile spread across it with its noon's glowing aurora. Birds tweet their afternoon song, soaring against the purple, orange horizon as the glowing star cast its shadow in every gap and crack. The individuals who lived in the center of this crystal haven, the Crystal Palace, were wide-awake before the sun gave its own dawning breath. Keeping quiet as mouse yet racing wildly amongst the gem halls, preparing for today's feast.

Serenity never understood why her mother wanted the feast in the first place but the small princess had an idea that it had something to do with her recent visit to the western lands. Neo Queen Serenity never explained what she encountered with her business there but her mother must have been amazed by something that led to the idea of a feast. Sitting quietly, she flinched from Venus tugging a knot out of hair.

"You should brush your hair more often, Small Lady," Venus said placing the brush on the today and grabbing a box of hairpins. "It won't hurt as much if you do so."

"I keep forgetting to do it, V-chan," She muttered looking the beauty senshi in the eye. Venus shook her head as she finished the hairstyle. Serenity slipped off the cushion chair, her light pink dress flowing after her.

"Well the others might be done by now with the preparations," Venus pushed the little princess gently to the door. "We don't want to be late."

Serenity and Venus stepped swiftly down the endless crystal halls, Serenity keeping quiet. She would have guessed the feast would start around dinnertime but knowing her mother it would be a little earlier than usually. However, Serenity was hungry and she would love to take a break from her studies with Mercury by eating some delicious food. Her tiny stomach growled louder when the drifting smell of a tasty foreign smell bewitched her nose. She caught a glimpse of Mars stepping into the dining room and another senshi following in pursuit.

"Ah, it seems the Outer Senshi have joined us. Must've taken the Queen a while to convince them," Venus smiled but stopped when Serenity gave her a look. "They are like Sailor Pluto, guarding their posts at the edge of the Solar System and protecting us from outside dangers. I don't suppose you remember Sailor Uranus, Saturn and Neptune, they visited you when you were only baby."

Serenity nodded trying to wrap her head around the idea of other senshi. Venus held the dark brown door opened for the princess to walk, the voices from other grownups echoed into her ears. There were not that many people here, other those in close relation with the princess, which were her guardians and her family. Serenity felt a little down that Pluto would not join them maybe she would bring her something from the feast. Everyone eyes turned to the small princess and she bit her lip a little in shyness. Some faces she recognized and others she did not.

"It took you forever to get here Venus," Mars said with a teasing tone. Venus rolled her eyes then walked over to the group of friends. Serenity spotted her father and quickly walked over to her. Her father smiled at her and crouched down on his knees.

"Small Lady, do not be afraid. Talk to the others and perhaps acquaint yourself with the Outer Senshi," King Endymion spoke softly.

"I rather stay with you or mama."

King Endymion shook his head, "A lady mustn't cower before unknown people. You should greet and try to get to know them."

"Yes papa," Serenity curtsied then walked to her mother who was speaking with Sailor Uranus and Neptune. She had no idea why she agreed to but the two senshi did not look as friendly as the others did. At least from her perspective they did not. Neo Queen Serenity looked down at her; her mother's warming eyes caused her to smile.

"Little Bunny, it's nice to see you again. A lot bigger than I last saw you," Sailor Uranus spoke.

She looked to her mother who gave her yet another warming smile so Serenity responded, "It is nice to make your acquaintance, I am Princess Small Lady Serenity."

"And I am Sailor Uranus, Little Bunny and this is Sailor Neptune," Sailor Uranus continued while Sailor Neptune acknowledged her presence.

"A well behave child you have their milady however I wondered if she would end up anything like you," Sailor Neptune said with teasing swimming in her voice.

Her mother laughed, "Oh I wasn't that bad, at least I don't think and besides Small Lady here behaves extremely well."

"Mama, when will the feast begin?"

"Well we were waiting on you and Venus so now I suppose," Her mother said elegantly then cleared her throat. "Will everyone proceed to sitting down; we do not want the food to become cold."

Everyone sat down in at the dining table and it was only then that Serenity noticed the placement of food scattered down the long table. The strong delicious smell of Jupiter's cooking drifted into her nose, her stomach agreed it was a good smell. She sat next to her father with her mother on the other side.

"Thank you for coming, friends, and family, to wonderful feast today. I have discovered this type of dining from the western lands, one where we give thanks and feel grateful for what we have," Neo Queen Serenity spoke, she was the only one remaining that stood. "And I wanted you all to know that I thank you for your services and dedication to our crystal haven, I want to thank you for all the hard trials we have overcome and I want to show my gratitude for not only sticking with me to the end but showing want true friends you are to me."

Her mother still stood and Serenity heard the small claps giving by the senshi, the smiling of their faces from their Queen's speech. Serenity was amazed again at her mother finding herself staring at the woman who cared and loved her. She never felt so thankful for a wonderful mother until this day, this moment. Her eyes moved to her father who was laughing at the friendly bickering of Mars and Venus. Serenity knew she loved her father a lot but now that she thought about in this silent moment, she was happy and grateful that she had one as loving as him. Her father then stood.

"Thank you all for coming but what I want to stay is that I am not only thankful for my friends but to the wife I love so dearly and to the child that I have sincerely loved since she first came into this world. I feel extremely bless that I was gifted this family and there are no other words from the heavens above that can describe my love for them. Now let us eat, keeping in mind of those whom we care and love for in our hearts."

Serenity's heart melted, she could feel a small tear running down her cheek. She may not see her mother and father everyday and spend every waking moment with her but those words were something she would keep close to her, something wanted to hear for a long time. Her mother turned to her, wiping the tear that ran down her small rosy cheeks.

"Is there something wrong, Small Lady?" Her mother asked quietly as everyone socialize with those around them. Serenity shook her head.

"No mama, nothing is wrong at all."

Her father noticed them, "Are you sure?" He asked worry soaked into his eyes.

"I'm very sure."

Serenity felt as if she was thankful for such a blessing.

* * *

><p><strong>So happy belated Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoyed the story ^^ Leave a review please :D<strong>


End file.
